


行将去

by MaZhong



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, 宁羞 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaZhong/pseuds/MaZhong
Relationships: Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok
Kudos: 2





	行将去

姜承録的离开和他的到来一样匆忙。

他被藏进高家是十多年前的事。那时高振宁还太小，当时的情景如今在他的记忆力只剩了模糊的几笔。

高振宁只记得那天家里的气氛不比往日，明明每个人都行止如常，却仿佛有一根看不见的弦绷到了极致。即使他还小，也依然能清楚感觉到这些。他睡不着，任凭奶妈如何催哄都无济于事。但他也识相，在自己房间里不哭不闹，安静地听着外面的动静。

外面其实没有什么动静。无非一些下人走动的脚步声，平日他也听惯这些。只不过那天脚步声更密集些，更匆忙些，更多一些。

第二天，他就切实看到家里多了的那个人。

姜承録是那个孩子的名字。这个世界上姓姜的人很多，高家人也没有特别说过什么，但即使是那时还年幼的高振宁，依然无师自通地知道这个姜字不是寻常百姓千万人名字里那个姜，而是独一无二的，皇宫龙椅上那人的姓。

知道归知道，但以高振宁的年龄而言，什么皇宫王位都是无法理解的事物，所以他不在乎这些。在他看来，姜承録不过是一个和他年龄相仿的男孩。

高家对姜承録的存在讳莫如深，即使在自家晚辈面前也不多言。最初的几年里，高振宁并不总能见到姜承録。

但很快高振宁到了该念书的年纪，也就和姜承録熟络起来。他们的先生是同一个，并不是外面聘请来的，而是高家的一位长辈。高振宁是家里的幺子，他的哥哥们早就不与他一道读书了，只剩姜承録和他一般年纪，念一样的书。

这可苦了高振宁，他开蒙的时候就没有表现出念书的天赋，偏偏眼下先生只有他们两个学生，自然注意力都在他身上。更让他觉得如坐针毡的是，姜承録偏偏就是读书的料子，一教即会一点就透，越发把他衬托得顽劣不堪。更可气的是每次先生训他的时候他都能瞥见姜承録嘴角几不可查的笑意。

但高振宁也不是没有得意的时候。在习武这件事上，高振宁就有不似他家的天资。姜承録读书好，学武也好，不过即使是他般勤学苦练，在比武场上也还是要逊色于高振宁的。毕竟这家里谁也不像高振宁那样从小上树掏鸟下地追猫。

姜承録和高振宁全然不同，他是很安静的性子，读书刻苦，生活自律。尽管性子差别极大，但这个年龄的人并不在乎这些，只要见面多了自然就成了朋友。更何况他们身边也没有其他同龄人与他们一起玩耍，所以友情来得理所当然，也无甚特殊之处，无非是姜承録教高振宁念书写字八股文章，高振宁教姜承録弓马骑射刀剑拳脚。若还有闲暇时间便坐在一起琴棋书画——书画高振宁是不行的，棋也就勉强知道规则能和姜承録对弈几局，基本上算陪着玩，然后被杀个落花流水，琴更是只有姜承録才会了。要是让高振宁选，他宁愿是听曲猜拳放风筝。无奈这些姜承録又不喜欢。所以有时候不得不各做各的：姜承録看高振宁耍刀枪棍棒，坐边上给他弹一段击玉敲金的曲子；高振宁看姜承録读四书五经，自己泡点茶吃个点心，再往姜承録嘴里送一块。

高振宁也有过困惑的时候：“我说，你到底是喜欢看书呢？还是不喜欢看？”

“怎么？”

“我看你看书的时候也愁眉苦脸的，不像是喜欢的样子。但要说不喜欢呢，为什么你一有闲工夫就拿起一本来？”

姜承録不回答，轻轻笑了笑之后又把视线移回书本上。他看的是《史记》，高振宁跟着他的眼光看去，书本上的字还是一如既往不讨他喜欢，他胡乱跟着扫了两眼，就看到了吕不韦对嬴子楚的那句评价：奇货可居。

以高振宁当时的年纪，尚不能完全理解其中的意义，却依然感觉到心里似乎压了什么东西。

姜承録有超过年龄的成熟和克制。高振宁从没探究过原因，他想也许有些人天生就如此。但他也能隐约感觉到，这或许是因为姜承録和他们本身就是不同的。他的姓氏决定了他肩上压着更重的东西。高振宁很确信，他能想到的，姜承録当然更会这么想，所以才会用这种近乎苦修的方式要求自己。

姜承録把书翻去了下一页，高振宁抬头看了看他的神情，倒先懂了那句评价前面的四个字：见而怜之。

姜承録几乎不出门，非要出去也必定脸上罩纱，坐在马车里，比大家闺秀还防备森严。但高振宁到了能出去玩的年龄就经常往外跑，每次出门回来他就向姜承録讲又看到了什么奇闻异事，姜承録虽然不说愿意听，但每次听的时候眼睛里都会有向往的神色，于是高振宁就给他带各种在外面看到的小玩意回来，小吊坠，小香囊，画工精美的风筝，颜色鲜活的面人……但无论什么，姜承録总是只拿着把玩一会就还给他。他分明看到姜承録玩这些小玩意的时候眼睛里有光，但姜承録从来不把这些留下。

后来高振宁想明白了，就把这些都留在自己房里，不知不觉他的桌上就摆了好几排的东西。这倒又成了他不如姜承録的把柄。但他不在乎，就算挨了训也只想笑。

姜承録会到他这里来玩那些各处搜罗来的小玩意，这成了他们的默契。高振宁外出回家后看到姜承録在自己房间里坐着成了家常便饭。

直到有一回，他跟着父亲去别家的宴会做客，喝了不少酒，一回屋就看到姜承録正坐在他的房间里看书。他正想笑姜承録只要一有时间就看书，突然想起自己这儿藏着的书都是什么好东西。走上去二话不说抢了过来。

若是别的市井玩物，他当然愿意与姜承録分享，但他藏着的书都是野史小说，什么浑话都有，是不能见人的，连姜承録都不能——或者说，他最要防着的就是姜承録。他一点都不想姜承録知道自己正在看什么东西。

姜承録被夺了书，有些茫然地抬头。许是喝了酒的缘故，四目相对的时候高振宁能听见自己的心跳，他一时不知道该说什么好。姜承録无意间撞破了他的秘密，让他有点恼羞成怒，但又不能责怪姜承録翻他东西，因为说破天也是他藏着这些不对。他又没这般镇定能若无其事地把这一页揭过去，何况夺书的反应已经十足地做贼心虚。

高振宁说不出话，姜承録先开了口：“你看的书，还，挺有趣的。”他的脸上有很淡的笑意，是那种念书时高振宁被先生训的时候他会有的笑，知礼得恰到好处。往常高振宁只觉得有趣，这时看来却感觉说不出的嘲讽，仿佛是抽在他脸上的一巴掌。

“脏了你的眼。”高振宁冷着声音回敬。

“宁……”姜承録的表情转为困惑，“你生气了？”

“没有。”高振宁生硬地回答。

“我不该乱动你的东西？”

姜承録抢先一步，高振宁反而不好说什么了。

“那……书能借我吗？”姜承録语气犹豫，这或许是高振宁第一次见他没了平日的从容不迫。

“这是你该看的东西吗？”高振宁依然没好气地回答，心里却暗暗诧异。他比谁都清楚，姜承録不是这种人，不是这种会问他借野史传奇藏在自己房间里偷偷看的人。在他眼里，姜承録雪胎梅骨清心寡欲，怎会想到他突然有这样一句。

“你看得，为什么我看不得？”

“你跟我能一样吗？”

“有什么不一样的？”

高振宁呼吸一窒，接不下去了。他不知道姜承録认为的一样究竟是如何一样，但他知道自己可不是什么正人君子，没少乱想些有的没的。姜承録神色如常，眼神却有些闪躲。高振宁酒意上涌，干脆不管不顾，按着眼前人的肩膀，俯身吻了下去。这是他从前想过却从未敢尝试的。他早已不是当年那个懵懂幼儿，当然知道姜承録的身份与自己有别，所以再多的欲念也只敢想想，不敢冒犯。直到他发现姜承録也会看他藏起来的不入流的书，直到姜承録看着他的眼睛问他，有什么不一样？

唇瓣相触的感觉让高振宁觉得仿若身在云端。姜承録的唇比他想得还要柔软，他在不知不觉间把人搂进了怀里，姜承録还是如平日一般波澜不惊，却并不抗拒，高振宁不再犹疑，把人打横抱起，进了内室。

高振宁已经到了通人事的年纪，加之看戏听曲出门与三教九流的人结交厮混，更是混了个无所不知。那些他本不该有的东西也因为这样那样的私相授受而进了他的门。

高振宁给姜承録宽衣解带，姜承録还是任他摆布的样子，看得高振宁心里冒邪火。衣衫褪尽后少年颀长白净的身体陷进花团锦簇的床褥里，因为过于纤瘦，看起来竟然有些无助。纵使从小交好，高振宁也从未见过姜承録的这一面，乍见之下觉得有些恍惚。

他在床头摆杂物的小柜里翻找了一会，拿出一个白玉盒子，里面盛着跟盒子一样颜色的香膏，这还是之前哪个梨园弟子遗给他的。他挖出一块，捻开是温润油滑的质地。姜承録安静地随他折腾，一声不出。他没问高振宁是哪里学来的，也不对他的所作所为有什么异议，倒让高振宁有些乱了。他不知道姜承録在想些什么。不懂他是愿意还是不愿意。可如果不愿意，为什么没有一点抗拒的动作，如果愿意，为什么没有一点动情的样子。

“要不，别了吧？”

高振宁想罢手的时候，姜承録到抬手按住了他。高振宁不懂姜承録在想什么，但只能继续下去。反正这是他早就想要的，既然姜承録也有此意，那就更不必停下来了。

他很快就把自己那根东西捅进了姜承録的身体，姜承録终于抛却了苦苦支撑的矜持，闭着眼睛哼出几句呻吟。他的神情让高振宁想到他看书的样子，要说不情愿，却又不罢手，要说情愿，看起来却不像是高兴的样子。高振宁不知道他是怎么了，但他早就习惯了姜承録这样。

姜承録在高振宁困惑的眼神里闭起眼睛微笑起来，他的笑也是微不可查的，这种克制已经成了他的本能。他从小就知道自己那已经被规划好的命，知道自己要规行矩止，不可有一步逾越。他被监护，被寄予厚望，不得有一刻懈怠。

所以他想要眼前这个人，如此一来，他终于有了第一个见不得光的秘密，这是他第一次离经叛道肆意而为，也是他第一次能够自己选择想要什么。他终于真切感觉到自己是活着的。这是他在这华丽的牢笼里能得到的，最接近自由的事物。他任由高振宁在他身体里横冲直撞，带起一阵阵快感，心里反而觉得有什么落了地，可以暂时沉溺于久违的踏实里。

他被干得软了腰，只随着身上人的动作晃动着，他对此并不反感。高振宁即使在床上也有一股狠劲，更何况过去习武演练他向来不是对手，很快就被操弄到全身发颤。

高振宁看着身下的人，额头上已经沁出一层薄汗，眼睛也失了神采，不似往日那样清明，却还不自知地握着他的手腕，想要忍着些什么，又偏偏什么都忍不住，一点没有平日高洁自持的样子。他越发心跳狂乱，跟着动作也无法无天起来。姜承録带着近乎呜咽的声音射在他手里。

高振宁射完便觉得酒醒了，为时已晚地慌张起来。他想起姜承録和自己身份终究有别，后悔自己不该一时冲动对他做出这般举动。

姜承録若无其事地起身，把自己收拾齐整，又变回了那个翩翩佳公子，与刚才在床上茫然喘息的样子判若两人。

高振宁的脸有点烫，讷讷地说不明白半句道歉，姜承録笑了起来，不是那种分寸恰到好处的微笑，他抬手示意高振宁不如不说，高振宁泄气地住了口。

这场情事来得突然，直到姜承録离开，高振宁依然觉得如在梦中，怀疑自己不过是勿入神山的楚襄王，被偶然青睐而已。直到他发现自己的扇子不翼而飞，几天之后又出现在了姜承録手里，这才信了姜承録当时的那一问。

有什么不一样呢？再怎么有别，姜承録也不过是个跟他一般年纪的凡夫俗子，无论看起来多泠然出尘，其实也有七情六欲，也会如别的少年人一样由着性子不遵礼法，玩些偷天换日的小把戏。高振宁是豁达的性子，想明白了就不再自扰，潇潇洒洒地接受了现实。

他和姜承録有了心照不宣的秘密，相处时也越发不拘礼，甚至到了亲近狎昵的地步。一盒香膏很快空了。但这样的关系很快就到了头，却不是因为他们之间发生了什么，而是因为天子驾崩了。曾经的香艳旖旎顿时成了南柯一梦，高振宁宛如那一日饮酒过后，恍然醒来，茫然四顾，发现自己孑然一身。他还是不得不承认无论和姜承録再怎么默契，他们终究身份有别。那样的人也不可能长久地被掩藏在高墙深宅里碌碌一生。

姜承録的离开和他的到来一样匆忙。他被从原本的生活里生生拉扯出来，浑浑噩噩又兵荒马乱的几日之后，他坐进了金銮殿。

在他还小的时候，他的母妃为了让他躲过宫里的争斗，设计把他送出宫去，高家与他们并非亲故，却把他接进家中。在他远避的这几年里，高家人在御前小心经营，也渐渐自成一派。及至先王驾崩，朝堂大乱，高家悍然兵变，姜承録也得以身登大宝。

而这一切，姜承録并未亲自参与，他只是走上了那条早就为他铺好的路，坐上了他被希望坐上的位置。

高家因为勤王有功，出仕者皆加官进爵。这一切原本和高振宁也没什么关系，他父亲不是嫡出，几乎只算作旁支，所以姜承録才被寄养在那里，掩人耳目，作为那一支的幼子，高振宁更是远朝堂而近江湖。但是登位之后的姜承録想让他有关系，于是御笔一挥，高振宁便得了个秩品不高的闲职。高家自然乐见其成，别人也均不在意，就算在意，知道皇帝和高家的关系，见高家如今权势之盛，又敢说些什么？

朝会上文武大臣数十余人，整整齐齐站成长列，姜承録远远望去，一眼就找到站在末阶的高振宁。只是离得远了，看不清他脸上的神色，但姜承録知道高振宁必然清楚自己在看什么。这么想着，之前在高家的那些记忆瞬间回涌而至，姜承録竟然觉得脸有些发热。

“陛下？”左丞相略有不满的声音唤回了他的神志，姜承録这才意识到自己的失态。

如今这位左丞相自然姓高，乃是高家一家之长，当年也正是他做主接回了姜承録。姜承録对他不敢不尊重。

他重新收敛精神去听要议的事，如之前一样，每件事都彼此牵连，看起来是正经事，实际上又夹带着背后这般那般的人情。譬如某地饥荒，急需救济，这固然是社稷大事，但比起如何赈灾，朝堂上更关心的，却是那个主事的位置。谁都知道这位置是美差，定能从中榨出油水来。随后赈灾大功在手，加官进爵又顺理成章。

高老丞相推举的人又是他的亲信，姜承録有些厌倦了。他早已看出高家如今在朝堂上的势力，也清楚他们依然如蜘蛛结网葡萄攀藤般在继续扩张着。姜承録有心要驳，却知道自己尚不能够，只能不动声色地宣布改日再议。虽然他清楚这几件事最终还是要按照高老丞相说的来，但觉得稍微拖延几日也是好的。

退朝之后姜承録把自己关进书房，独自在椅子上摊坐了好一会。这是他之前绝无可能做出的放肆动作，之前他在高家被时刻观照，被寄予厚望，举止要高雅，但如今他不在乎了。直到椅子僵冷硬直的轮廓让他也腰酸背痛起来，他才换了个姿势随后叫来随侍。

高振宁一个时辰之后才到，毕竟要穿过深宫重重宫门也需要花费不少时间。姜承録屏退左右之后才觉得舒了一口气。

暖阁小室里有卧榻，原是为了让他看书休憩，但姜承録另有打算。矮几上放着一方白玉匣子，玉质温润一望可知，的是皇家气派，端端正正令人不疑有他。高振宁却一眼就认出这和他当年床头放着的那个盒子几乎如出一辙。想来是姜承録后来照着记忆特意令人打造的。

见高振宁的目光落在那个盒子上，姜承録轻笑了一声，“宁……”

姜承録的声音听得高振宁喉咙发紧。

“陛下……”他试探着开口。对上了姜承録笑意如水的眼睛。他用自己的唇压上姜承録的，伸手去解身前人的衣服。从前再怎么考虑姜承録未来的身份，他解的都不过是青衫白衣，如今却换成了威仪逼人的龙袍。这念头只闪了一瞬就被高振宁放到了一边，他不是那种瞻前顾后的性格，也不去考虑现在做的事算不算犯上作乱，有没有后患无穷，他仍不过是那个高家的幺子，姜承録于他而言仍不过是那个寡言少年。

这世上最华贵的，象征着至高权势的衣服被随意扔在地上，堆做褶皱的一团，他们挤在小塌上肌肤相贴，紧密得分不出一丝空隙。这卧榻原本只供一人小憩，不是用来做这事的宽敞床笫，但这份局促反而让人心跳加速。

高振宁有些燥了，说不好是因为地方不对还是人不对，或许都不对。他就不该在御书房这种肃穆的地方上当今天子。不该在门外围了三重人的地方做这事。

大约是看出了那他的心不在焉，姜承録的指尖划过他的手腕，“没有朕的吩咐，他们进不来。”他几乎是喘着说出这句话，一副耽于情欲的模样，哪有一点天子高高在上的庄严尊贵。这样的姜承録陌生得让高振宁讶异。往日他们就算放肆，姜承録纵有动情，也总是极为克制，从来不曾如此刻这般。但姜承録眼里的温柔快要满溢出来，高振宁才不会蠢到在此刻去深究他为何如此。

他太熟悉身下的人，即使这人已经万人之上君临天下，他也知道该如何让他双腿打颤全身发抖，在瞬间丢盔卸甲不成体统。

姜承録几乎是哭着高潮的，为了堵住抑制不了的声音他咬破了高振宁的肩。射过之后累到瘫软的姜承録连一根手指都不肯动，安安静静地躺在高振宁怀里。他的额头汗湿一片，这般模样绝对不能被别人看到。高振宁想去找东西帮他擦，才欲起身姜承録就示意他别动。姜承録累极了，他只想休息，他已经很久没办法像此刻这样安下心来松一口气，所以只想延长这片刻难得的安宁。他侧了侧身，高振宁会意地把他搂得更紧了一点。肌肤紧密相贴的感觉和高振宁身体的温度让他觉得安全。他差点就要睡过去了。

长长喘了一口气后，姜承録终于活过来一点，他的指尖掠过自己咬出的痕迹，眼神愧疚又眷恋，高振宁无所谓地擦了擦破口，他已经看出来姜承録的疲惫不全然是因为刚才过于激烈的性爱。

“陛下？”他试探着开口。

姜承録动了动眼睛，“不要这样叫我。”

高振宁没改口，只是继续往下问，“很累吗？”

“什么？”

“做皇帝很累吗？”他问得莽撞，全然没考虑如果姜承録说是，他又能做什么。

但姜承録并没有给他难题，“还好。”他顿了顿，意有所指地说，“你在，就还好。”

“我随时听候陛下差遣。”

姜承録皱眉，“宁，不要这样跟我说话。”

高振宁笑了笑，说：“姜承録，你变了好多啊。”

次日朝会，高老丞相再暗示那日被搁置的议题，姜承録推脱不了，按他说的指派了人选。看着左丞相志得意满的眼神，姜承録越发觉得他正如摆布木偶一般牵引着看不见的线，控制着自己做出令他们满意的动作。

朝堂被左丞相那一派人把持，而他们还在鲸吞蚕食着其余不肯与他们为伍的势力。这股势力是他尚不能够反抗的。

更何况……他盯了一眼站在远处角落里的高振宁，无奈地想，自己确实是被高家签着线的木偶，是自己把线递到人家手里的。这么想着，之前和高振宁翻云覆雨的情形又浮现在眼前，他的身体竟然又有了反应。

姜承録干咳了一声掩饰自己快要变得粗重的呼吸，他偷偷夹了夹腿，来缓解一下身体控制不住的燥热。

高振宁说得没错，他变了很多，在高家的他可以不用考虑未来，过简单的生活。等登上皇位，他就不得不面对错综复杂的势力拉扯，他名为天子，实际上却不过是一叶孤舟，巨浪相互倾轧，他每一步都走在倾覆的边缘。他的幸存也并非因为他治国有方，只是暂时被放过了而已。 为此他不再能够像过去那样被动。他变得成熟而有心计，唯有如此才可能自保。

而他对这一切的厌恶都转成了对情事的耽溺。即使知道是饮鸩止渴，却也别无他法。

赈灾的事解决之后，他多少太平了一段日子，但随后又被催着立后纳妃，理由自然是为了子嗣后代。姜承録却知道他们真正想做的无非是再扶一个高姓的皇后上位。

他几乎有些恶意地想，要是你们知道我和宁的关系，大概就不会这么着急了吧。这话他没法说，只能远远去看高振宁，高振宁却低着头，不和他目光相触。姜承録有了些怒意，却还得打起精神来应对眼前的诘难。他随便找了个理由继续搪塞，这个问题上高家没有太纠缠。毕竟虽然他不立后，却也不纳别的妃子，没做出什么能威胁到他们布局的举动，于是也没人有什么异议了。

罢朝之后姜承録回寝宫歇息，过不多久高振宁就来了。他面对姜承録的神情有些不自然，姜承録知道是因为立后那事。作为高家人，高振宁本该劝姜承録点头，但他显然不情愿。

姜承録不想他开口，无论什么，说破了便尴尬，不说便无事，连一句道歉都不要有才好。高振宁这点分寸还是有，虽然神色不对，却终究什么都没说。

姜承録几乎迷恋地坐在这人身上，起伏着向他索取那一份仿若世外桃源的快乐。等高振宁被撩出了撒野的性子，就翻身把他压在床上。高振宁还是一如既往地莽，在床上也莽，过了这么久都丝毫没学得文雅一点。但姜承録偏偏喜欢他这般，让他觉得真实又痛快。

高振宁比平时更冲动也更沉默，姜承録一眼就看出他也有心事。但他们都不会不识趣地在这种时候说不该说的。姜承録把种种担忧丢到一边，闭着眼承受高振宁给他的惊涛骇浪。

高潮的余韵绵长而深远，他们汗涔涔地在一起拥抱了许久，纠缠着的肉体终于恋恋不舍地分开。

该来的总还是要来。

高振宁已经可以很坦然地躺在龙床上发呆了，姜承録支撑着坐起来，打算把自己收拾干净。

这个时候高振宁开口了，“西北平乱的事你想好了吗？”

“怎么？”姜承録不咸不淡地反问。

他早知道高振宁终究是高家人，摆不脱要参与其中，却又抱着万一的侥幸。没想到这天来得这么快，而且竟然还是在他们上过床之后，让他不得不怀疑这是否又是另一种操控他的手段。

“我去吧。”高振宁说。

姜承録隐约猜到了是这回答，却说不上来哪里不对。但如果是高家让他来吹风，该让他劝姜承録同意他们之前递交的人选，而这个人选不是高振宁。他们还没打算把自家孩子扔到西北苦寒之地的战场上去搏命，他们想要什么都大可以在官场上穿针引线，用不着犯这个险。

但如果不是高家的主张，为什么高振宁要突然跑来问他揽这件事？他此前可是从来都不管这些，而且他该留在当今天子身边不是么？至少他自己原本是这么说的。

“我也不能总是吃闲饭嘛。”高振宁语气轻松地解释。

姜承録没理由拒绝，于是点了头。

改日再议此事的时候，高振宁自荐，姜承録应允，左丞相神情惊诧，可见并不知情，却又不好说什么，且高振宁终究是他们高家的人，他也没必要说什么。

高振宁领命整军，姜承録替他饯行。那一日宫里大宴，几如花灯盛会一般，劝姜承録不可逾制的话都被他当耳旁风。高家人在这场合里愈发显得炙手可热起来，倒是高振宁自己，因为是新官上任，且要远行，很是收敛，较平日沉默了许多。

百官在侧，姜承録不能行越轨之事，也只能赐酒赐食，说些嘉勉之语，就已经算了天恩隆重了。

高振宁一走数月，初时几天里姜承録还有些怅然若失，之后也便渐渐习惯了这份冷清。倒是多出不少时间与精力来应对朝堂上的大小暗涌。他渐渐培植起自己的势力，隐隐有能和高家抗争之势。

婚事还是一拖再拖，没个下文。

姜承録最开始不确定高振宁为何突然选择远走西北，他猜过很多种可能，先是猜高振宁不想再和他继续这种不伦的关系，要想把一切矫回正轨，但又觉得这不是他的性子。后来猜他是不是看出了自己和高家的龃龉，所以干脆远避西北眼不见心不烦，又觉得高振宁最多隐约有些感觉，以他的心机，不至于想到这么深。

直到立后的事一次又一次被提起，姜承録才终于后知后觉回过味来，也许高振宁只是简单地觉得自己误了姜承録的婚事，所以想跑远些，他以为只要跑得够远，不在姜承録面前出现，姜承録总有一天会屈服于现实娶了他的族妹。这种退让成了姜承録心上的一根刺。高振宁这是在告诉他，自己终究是高家的人，不可能背弃自己家族的决定。

姜承録当然不会如他的愿，他早已想明白，自己的皇后绝不可以再姓高。

姜承録拖着不肯立后，高家的人也看出端倪来，姜承録知道他们心里打的注意，傀儡不好用了，再换一个就是。他们当年把他接进家门，也不是出于好意，而是一场赌局，且他们赌赢了。赌徒是不会知足的，他们想要赢得更大，全盘通吃。这如今不那么听话的皇帝，便成了他们最大的绊脚石。他们不介意依样画葫芦再来一次，自信扶得起一个姜承録，也必然扶得起别人。

姜承録对这些不能说了如指掌，但也不是毫无防备，他已经在许多位置安插上自己的人，不求一战而胜，只求不要毫无还手之力。

如今，他和高家唯一都乐意看到的，只剩高振宁从西北边境传来的捷报了。

姜承録想想都觉得有趣，高振宁习武有点天赋他是知道的，但当年只觉得不过是小打小闹而已，万没想到高振宁在带兵打仗上竟然也有天赋。姜承録有时候会想高振宁在漠北如何铁甲长枪一骑当先，如何风雪行军饮马扎寨，想着想着就恨不能亲见。但转而想到边塞苦寒，行军艰苦，又希望高振宁别太耽误，尽早凯旋。他有时有种异样的担忧，总觉得高振宁是存了把命丢在那边的打算，所以想要快点见到他回来才安心。

高振宁平定了西北边境后还跃跃欲试想再开疆拓土，但这件事上姜承録和高家倒是难得地达成了共识，通盘考虑后催他先回来，别的事日后再议。

高振宁班师回朝时坐在高头大马上行过都城主道，春风得意。姜承録当然设大宴为他接风洗尘。及至高振宁拜倒在他面前，姜承録才得好好看看他。月余军旅生涯在高振宁脸上留下风沙的痕迹，一洗他过去的青涩，把他变成了一个成熟稳重的将领。

姜承録看着跪在自己面前的人，这几个月来他都不曾想起的过往悄然复苏，他身后有些湿了，身前那根东西也有了抬头的迹象。但他还得掩饰着继续听高振宁复命。高振宁偶一抬头，黯沉的眼睛里却也有分明的炙热，烫得让姜承録心惊。他不得不死死扣住龙椅上凹凸的雕刻才能让自己不失态。别人无从知晓，但他华服下的身体早就湿成一片，连前面都硬得流水。锦袍之下他偷偷磨蹭着双腿好让自己舒服一些，幸而他坐在高处，别人要看他非得抬头仰视，又偏偏被几案挡着，自然无从发现他的异样。更何况百官皆低头，偶有抬头的也不敢凝视天子。姜承録稍微舒了口气，高振宁究竟在说什么他早就心不在焉，却已生生在他的声音里把自己蹭着射了一股。

待他稍微平复情欲，高振宁也终于说完。他在边塞立此大功，自然有人为他进言请赏。高家的人皆洋洋得意，他们知道这是势在必行，无论于公于私姜承録都必须点头。而高振宁毕竟是他们高家的人，能得这封赏自然于他们大为有益。

姜承録没有犹豫，说了套早已想好的托词，无非事关重大需要从长计议之类，便把这事又往后拖了点。

他也是确实没想好，封赏之类的早该在高振宁抵达之前就想好，他却一直举棋不定。无非还是因为高家。若是论高振宁这一人，多少官职赏赐他都愿意给，但考虑到他背后那个不断扩张的势力——就算高振宁不曾主动参与，他与那些人却是撇不开的——姜承録又犹豫了。

庆功宴一直开到深夜，高振宁自然留宿在宫中。他早就被赏赐了自己的府邸，就算夜不归宿也不会被发现。

寝宫里的蜡烛只点燃了一半，昏昧暗黄的光沉沉落在高振宁眼睛里。姜承録端详着眼前许久未见的人，沙场苦战把他的轮廓雕凿得更加利落。

明黄的床帐上映出交叠起伏的影子，翻滚着，纠缠着，直到天明方才安静下来。

高振宁战功赫赫，这件事确实于公于私姜承録都不能做出异动，于是高振宁还是被升了官职，送了赏赐，说是重兵在握都不为过。

但是这重兵究竟是姓姜还是姓高，就没人拿得准了。

姜承録知道，以高振宁的性子，是不会真做出谋反之事的，按他的性子若是夹在中间难以抉择，必定是爷不干了然后撂挑子走人。大约高振宁自己也是这么打算的。但姜承録却看得清楚，这中间的利害不是高振宁想的这么简单，也不是他不想不做就可以逃得掉的。他们被卷入其中，早已经身不由己。就算高振宁可以挂印悬牌，他姜承録又该往哪儿逃？就算他愿意退让，高家其他人会放过他吗？不知满足的从来都不是他姜承録，他只是不甘心任人摆布，仅此而已。

姜承録羽翼渐丰，高家自然也加紧了动作，姜承録对此也有所耳闻。他们都知道对方在窥视，于是彼此试探着，打算伺机而动。

姜承録觉得这种时候还是把高振宁打发得远些更好。高家对此倒也不反对，于是高振宁便在两边心照不宣的默契下被送出了都城，找的借口自然是戍边开疆。

两边差不过是同时动手的，都算着对方的计划，也算着高振宁的行程。高家的打算是在高振宁还没走远时就动手，成了就成了，不成高振宁还来得及回马来救，再不成高振宁直接跑也行，总不至于一支血脉都留不下来。

但姜承録早已不是那些动乱中毫无还手之力的皇子。坐上龙椅后他收拢了自己的势力，手里有了文臣武将，更有谋士替他出谋划策。

高家人想像当年一样兵谏，但他们当年之所以能以武力逼退其他皇子把姜承録扶上皇位，是因为他们在禁军中安插了自己的人。姜承録对此印象深刻，便就还了他们这一手，他拔掉了禁军里的钉子，反而在高家人身边安插了自己的势力。姜承録再把高家的兵权干脆都给了高振宁，而高家剩下那些人，不足以对抗已经被姜承録握在手里的禁军。

高振宁如所有人预料的那样赶了回来。

为了速归，他只带了一小队亲随。姜承録准了他的求见。

高振宁当然知道他的族人犯的是死罪，姜承録还肯见他已经是仁至义尽。但他又怎么能放任自己的亲族不管？所以尽管言辞苍白，却还是一再恳求姜承録能看在往昔的情分上开恩恕罪。

“谋反是死罪。”姜承録缓缓回答，“我给过机会。是他们步步紧逼，不知满足。”

高振宁虽然知道他说得不错，却还是关心则乱，口不择言起来。姜承録倒也不恼，但站在他身后的侍卫已经拔剑出鞘。

高振宁真的想过要不要干脆扑上去把姜承録劫了，反正论打架姜承録从来都不是他的对手。但他还是没这么做。他觉得也许劫点别的更现实。姜承録还没有削他的兵权，他还能劫狱，劫囚车，劫法场。然后他们可以遁入乡野，销声匿迹。

想清楚这些之后高振宁叩了个头请求告退。

姜承録没说话，挥了挥手让他自便。

他尚未踏出宫门，便被院内涌出的数十位侍卫团团围住。饶是他再能打，也敌不过这么多人。更何况在面圣之前他早就被收缴了一切利器。结果只能是束手就缚。

侍卫并没有把他压回去跪着听候发落，而是催着他快走。高振宁却倔强地不肯走，他想要回头，从牙齿里发出困兽般的声音：“姜承録，你早就安排好了？”但是他被按着，转不了身，也看不见姜承録的表情。他只能听见姜承録的声音从背后传来。

姜承録叹了口气，“宁，你不该回来的。”


End file.
